You & I
by Pattou
Summary: Title: You & I Rate: NC-17 Pairing: Sasunaru Status: On-going Summary: Sasuke was the biggest rebel in town and Naruto was hopelessly, and utterly in love with him.


**Title:** You & I  
><strong>Rate:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sasunaru  
><strong>Status:<strong> On-going  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sasuke was the biggest rebel in town and Naruto was hopelessly, and utterly in love with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
><strong>AN:** This is a small chapter i know but first of all i want to know what you guys think before continuing.  
>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<p>

* * *

><p>|| CHAPTER ONE ||<p>

White were the clouds slowly moving through the blues skies above. Green were the leaves of trees moving through the air along with the soft breeze and like any other normal day, the blue eyed boy was day dreaming about Uchiha Sasuke. He was tall and athletic and with the most gorgeous face Naruto had ever seen. He wore a leather jacket, ripped dark jeans, a simply white v-shit and red squared shit tired around his hips yet the most fascinating thing about him was the fact that he was only seventeen and already rode a motorbike to school. Why fascinating? The reason is quite obvious, in their town none of kids were allowed to own such a dangerous, vehicle but honestly, Sasuke couldn't care less about other thoughts.

Sighing softly, the blue eyed boy sunk the yellow sponge down on the bucket full of water to clean the rest of the motorbikes, the same motorbikes that his father was waiting to sell. Nothing hard but something tiresome why? Because instead of being studying for the exams the beautiful boy preferred to help his father working, since this one did nothing but laugh and being the weird self. You see, his father was not only a father to Naruto but as well a mother. He was the kind of man which life depended in making his son happy. Being the guy who brought money home, cleaning the house and prepared delicious meals. His mother? As his father explained she had died while giving birth to him. Sad indeed but knowing that she died with him in his arms and a smile on her features was enough to make the beautiful blond happy.

Moving the yellow sponge over the motorbike, cleaning away the dust which had accumulate by past few days, Naruto hummed a soft song under his breath while on the background, he could clearly hear his father talking to some of his costumers. Since his youngest age, Naruto had come to admire his father. The person who loved his wife more than anything yet still fighting against the emptiness inside of his chest by taking care of his son and obviously facing day after day with a bright smile on his lips. Minato was his name, blond and blue eyed just like the younger yet needless was to say that he wasn't the only family member on his family. There was someone else, his grandpa, some pervert who did nothing but peeking on girls.

Indeed, his family was kind of weird but he couldn't be happier since he was weird himself. Normally kids of his age would be interested in dating and following his crush around but Naruto –even if he was in love with the rebel Sasuke- didn't care about running around and try to have his heart. He preferred, being surrounded by the love of his father and grandpa, laughing and crying at the same time. He needed to be someone in life, someone which would leave his dead mother proud whenever she was. Sitting down on the gray pavement, Naruto crossed his legs over each other and run his palm over his forehead, cleaning away the forming beads of sweat. Seriously, the heat came to be something he hated.

"Naruto, can you move aside please? This young man would like to take a look to this motorbike."

Upon hearing his father's voice, Naruto turned his head around quite annoyed for being disturbed but soon shocked as soon as his eyes met the cold onyx ones. Sure he was shocked for seeing his crush there, standing beside his father, arms folded over his chest while in his lips nothing but a smirk could be seen. No, he didn't know the reason for that smirk but it clearly made the younger cheeks turn somewhat slightly pink. Was he blushing? Perhaps and upon seeing his son blushing, Minato raised his brow and turned his head to stare at the famous rebel in town. Now, was his son in love with that person?

"Naruto are you listen or do I need to scream?" His father asked again this time folding his arms over his chest, obviously not pleased for repeating himself. "I would like to be here all afternoon but I have some important things to do in a few minutes like making dinner and send you to bed."

A gasp left the blond lips after his father's words, the same father that was smirking. How could he have said something like that? Letting another light sigh slip past his lips the beautiful blue eyed boy got up from the ground and stood beside his father, eyeing the ground as if it was something special, something precious but in reality he was just avoiding the cold onyx eyes, the same eyes that were staring at him. Don't ask him how did he knew that, he just felt uncomfortable and running was the word flying through his mind once the silence fell upon them.

Hearing a few more steps being made being, Naruto turned on his spot to end up rolling his eyes when he noticed his grandfather walking towards them, standing beside a very blushing Hinata. No, it's not that he didn't like the girl because he quite fancied her. She was beautiful, soft and caring, an amazing friends but deep down, the blue eyed boy knew her intentions. She wanted to be his, she wanted to be more than a friend and that was something that Naruto couldn't give her. He loved the dark blue haired boy, the same boy which constantly kept getting himself in trouble and now looking at him if he had two heads instead of one. God, could he just ran away and smack his grandfather head in process? He was seriously annoyed with the situation.

Placing both of his hands above his head, the blue eyed boy curved his lips into a light smile and took a few small steps towards the light purple haired girl, the same girl that was now blushing and a smirking grandfather. Naruto didn't know, but once the fact that he was gay would be found, the old man would probably faint or cry for not being able to see sexy girls entering his house, instead he would be seeing a sexy, dark blue haired boy at least he hoped so.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, inclining his head to the side yet eyes glaring at his grandfather which pretended to be as innocent as his ass. "How about you grandpa? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Minato said he needed my help so I came here and since I found Hinata on my way here I decided to bring her along. Problem?" His grandpa, the pervert spat making the blue eyed boy scoff in process. Of course he had decided to bring her along, she was his type. Medium breasts hidden by her shirt, plumped rosy lips and beautiful round eyes and obviously a shy personality. If he was straight he would probably have fallen in love with her but he wasn't and soon or later, this pervert would need to know the truth about it.

"Please grandpa, we both know the reason why." The blond said, wiggling his finger. "Now, I am busy I need to go study."

"Wait, aren't you going to leave this beautiful girl alone?" His grandfather asked, almost shocked. "Who are you and what did you do to my grandson?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Minato and grandson of a pervert old man." He grinned from ear to ear, turning his head around to check if his father was listening or talking to the gorgeous Sasuke. "Father, can I leave now? I mean, do you need my help for something else?"

"Yes, can you keep this young man company? I need to go inside and prepare the papers and as well call his father." He said, placing one his hands over his son shoulder before eyeing his own father with a scowl. "Old man, come with me."

"But, what about miss Hinata?" The white haired old man asked, circulating one of his arms around the girl's waist. "We can't live her alone."

"I'm sure Miss Hinata won't mind coming with us."

Widening his eyes at his father words, the beautiful blue eyed boy turned on his spot only to come face to face with his crush. With an heart racing inside of his chest and his hands sweating by his nervous state, Naruto tried to take a few steps backwards, hearing the loud conversation between his father and grandpa become nothing but a mere whisper. They were alone, he was alone with his crush, with no other than Uchiha Sasuke. He was nervous that was obvious but not because they were alone but because their lips were just a few inches away from each other, their breath mingling together. Naruto wanted to run and hide but at the same he wanted to lean his body weight on Sasuke's and hide his face on his neck, taking in the manly scent.

For the first time in his life, he was close to the other. For the first time in his life, he could smell his cologne and feel his breath brushing against his features. For the first time in his life, the beautiful boy thought he was going to faint right there in that same spot. The sensations rushing through his body at fast speed, his eyes eyeing the pinkish tongue sweeping over the thick lip owned by the dark blue haired boy. The same tongue he wanted to graze his teeth over and harshly suck it. To taste him, to drive him crazy and obviously making him his. Naruto wanted nothing but o be kissed by the elder in front of him.

Sasuke on the other hand was completely frozen, eyeing the blond in front of him completely in shock. No, he never had noticed him before and even if their town was small and everyone knew each other, Naruto, so he was called by his father was unknown to his eyes and he completely greeted for not meeting the boy sooner. Why? The reason is quite simple. There was something in him, something that made the youngest Uchiha crave for him. That made his lust emerge from its hideout and his body aching from the burning desire. Everything knew, everything overwhelming him.

"So your name is Naruto." He mumbled after taking a few steps back, closing his eyes while his slender fingers run through his soft locks of hair. Obviously glad for nothing losing control and kiss the younger right there. "It curious. I've never seen you around. Did you recently move in with Minato?"

"Minato is my father." Naruto whispered after a few minutes of silence, folding with his fingers. "I've always been around, my mother…"

"I know that she died giving birth and that Minato is your father but well, who knows? You probably were sent away and lived somewhere near with your grandmother?"

"I have no grandmother and I've always lived here." The blue eyed boy answered, sliding his hands inside of his pockets. "I've seen you around, especially in school."

"Wait, are you saying that we frequent the same school?"

Now Sasuke was completely amazed. No, not amazed in a good way because he sure was shocked by not notice the younger sooner but amazed and actually mesmerized. Perhaps he was those kind of boys who tried to be invisible and study all time to have nothing but good grades but it would be a lie. Naruto sure studied and had good grades but he had something about him that screamed wildness and Sasuke completely understood that side of the younger. He was craving for adventure, craving to be a normal student even if deep down he kept denying the obvious truth.

"Yes, we frequent the same school." The blond mumbled, lifting his eyes from the ground to meet the shocked onyx ones. "I mean, you are a year older than me so, we just walk through the same corridors..."

"How come that we never met before?" Sasuke asked, inclining his head to the side to eye the boy in front of him closely. "You are quite a catch."

"Mr. Uchiha, mind to come inside and sign the papers?" Minato, Naruto's father yelled and waved his hands up in the hair. "Naruto go home and do your homework."

Nodding his head at his father words, the beautiful boy turned on his spot ready to leave when his wrist was wrapped by slender pale fingers in a small yet tight grip. Taking his bottom lip in between his teeth, Naruto turned his head around to face his crush, a blush creeping his cheeks as he nervously waited to hear something being said but as the minutes passed, no words were spoken and the grip around his wrist only got tighter. Now, that was completely shocking. What was the Uchiha person doing? Did he had something to say to Naruto or was he only trying to read him by trying to find the other's soul? Ridiculous indeed and the result was nothing but making the younger more nervous, sinking his teeth further on his bottom lip.

Some people say love is something that comes and goes. Some other say that love is like a bird that might appear strong and a beautiful thing but in the end is nothing but an endless sorrow when this one disappears but Naruto wasn't quite sure about that. Love in his point of view was something strong that slowly kept growing in his chest. Something that would make your body go numb at the touch of your crush and your heart go wild at the sound of his voice. An endless colorful feeling that would make you curve your lips into a light smile and make yourself look like an idiot. A feeling that might be just a feeling but a feeling that would make your life be a fairy-tale. A bright future and being touched by his crush for the first time, only increased his heart beating and the rushing blood down his veins. He was completely overwhelmed.

Some other people believe in reincarnation. They say that when true people truly love each other, they will reincarnate and live their love story over and over again. With no sorrow just happiness and bright smiles. As if a red line was connecting two souls and join them into one. Beautiful isn't it? But Naruto didn't believe in reincarnation, he believed in destiny and for what he was seeing destiny was seriously making a good job and making the younger happy because, for the first time in his life he was containing his shrieks of happiness. Naruto never contained his happiness and that was obviously annoying to his father. Having a screaming and jumping sixteen years Naruto wasn't really a good sight to see.

"What…' Naruto tried to say yet soon cut off by a finger being pressed onto his lips.

"Saturday night there is this party in Gaara's house. If you are interested meet me there." The dark blue haired boy curved his lips into a light smile, bringing his finger up to his lips to let his tongue brush against his skin, licking the same exact spot which minutes ago was touching nothing else but Naruto's lips. "See ya Naruto."


End file.
